Motherfucker's point of view – Lost in your eyes
by Le corbeau bleu
Summary: -Sérieusement Tony à quoi tu pensais ? Elle était encore qu'une gamine rêveuse et t'as tout gâcher merde ! Tony se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un soupir, il prit le verre de whisky qui l'attendait bien sagement sur la table et lui souriait. Il le descendit d'un traite avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé. (TONYxOC) J'attends vos avis c'est ma première fiction de ce type.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tous ! **

**C'est un grand moment pour moi, et oui et oui, ma première fiction M. Je tiens vraiment à ce que vous me donniez votre avis pour savoir si je dois la continuée ou pas. Je me lance dans l'inconnu alors j'aurais besoin de vous pour me dire ce qui va et ne va pas. Pour cette fiction, la chanson Addicted to you d'Avicii m'inspire énormément et je vous conseille de l'écoutée en lisant.**

**Bref, en espérant que mon histoire vous plaise.**

**Prologue : Abby, comme une drogue.**

La femme allongée en dessous de lui hurlait son nom, lui murmurait qu'elle en voulait encore et encore, elle avait besoin de le sentir en lui. Merde, il se dégoûtait. Il se tapait ces pétasses aux seins gonflés comme des ballons de foot pour l'oubliée...elle. Il se souvenait des moindres détails, ses petits seins ronds et fermes et ses mamelons roses. Ses hanches, ses fesses rondes, ses longs cheveux... elle était devenue sa drogue, plus efficace pour le rendre saoul qu'une bouteille de whisky. Il sentait son parfum, se rappelait de la sensation de ses ongles qui lui griffaient la peau sous le coût du plaisir. « Abby » pensa-t-il avant de jouir.

Elle était à la fois une enfant et une femme, soumise mais pour être encore plus sauvage et rebelle ! Tony ne désirait plus qu'elle, son corps contre le sien et ressentir son moindre frisson. Depuis le premier soir, elle l'avait ensorcelé, pris dans ses filets mais, il pensait qu'il était le seul à avoir les cartes en mains avant de se rendre compte que s'était elle qui avait toujours mener la danse. Il s'en était rendu compte juste après qu'elle ai franchi pour la dernière fois la porte de sa tour.

Il l'avait brisée plus d'une fois son Abby. C'était encore qu'une gamine, qui avait eu assez de couilles pour lui dire qu'il était qu'un beau fils de pute, mais c'était qu'une gamine. Il avait pas était le premier à s'introduire au plus profond d'elle, mais elle lui avait dit que les seules fois qui comptaient pour elles, c'était avec lui. Il l'avait trompée, fait souffrir, fait pleurer, quand elle l'avait largué il l'avait insulter, elle avait tout supporter sa petite Abby. Malgré tout, il voulait qu'elle reviennent. Par ce qu'au fond, elle revenait toujours Abby, mais peut-être pas cette fois.

* * *

Fin du chapitre... qu'est ce que vous en avez penser ? Une suite ou pas ?  



	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous ! **

**Je veux juste dire ... waouh ! Je pensais pas que ma fiction vous plairez et je m'attendais même pas à recevoir une review ! Alors pensez-vous, 3 pour mon prologue d'un vingtaine de lignes c'est inespéré x'). **

**X-FanFicX: Ta review me touche extrêmement ( c'est même faible, j'ai fait un bon de vingt mètre en la lisant tellement ça m'a fait plaisir x') ) ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite, je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas ! Merci encore ! **

**kuro-nocturna: Je suis heureuse ( très très ... ) que ce tout petit début t'ai donné envie de voir la suite ! **

**Chambre 313 : Un grand merci pour l'intérêt que tu portes à ce petit début :3**

**laptiteanaelle : La suite c'est maintenant :') , j'espère ne pas te décevoir toi ainsi que les autres, j'ai déjà plein plein d'idées pour cette histoire ! **

**Merci à vous et merci de m'encourager pour ce début je vous fait un big câlin (et Loki vous fera un câlin aussi, oui je sais, c'est mal d'acheter les gens).**

**PS : je cherche une beta par ce que tout ce qui orthographe etc et moi ça fait une équipe de Quidditch x3, si quelqu'un veut bien n'hésitez pas à me le dire 3 !**

**_CHAPITRE 1: Noyé dans l'amour ou dans l'a_****lcool ? **

Quand Tony ouvrit commença à se tortiller dans son lit, sa tête lui faisait mal, comme si on l'avait passé à tabac dans une ruelle. "Putain, sa mère ça nique !" pensa-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. La nana d'hier soir était encore là, à poil dans son lit, Tony se demanda se qu'elle foutait encore ici cette traînée. Non, il ne la respectait même pas, elle lui avait offert son cul sans amour. Il ne se respectait même plus non plus, il avait prit son cul sans amour. Il se leva, encore complètement nu, il ne prit pas la peine de se couvrir. Il pouvait pas resté là, il pouvait pas resté seul ! En entrant dans la salle de bain, son pied heurta une boîte. Des capotes, encore et toujours des capotes, ce qu'il utilisait le plus en ce moment... Il ramassa la boîte vide et la jeta dans la petite corbeille au pieds de l'évier. Il fixa longtemps son reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux étaient rouges de fatigue à cause de l'alcool, de la caféine et du manque de sommeil. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir comme ça, une loque. C'est ce qu'il était sans Abby, une loque. En fait, pour la première fois depuis son départ, il s'avouait que le problème s'était lui. C'était la première fois qu'il s'accrochait à une fille de cette façon, les autres étaient des jouets qu'il envoyait contre un mur quand il en avait fini avec elles. Il se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire en ce moment, elle venait sûrement de se levée. Elle portait peut-être sa nuisette préférée, blanche presque transparente et ses cheveux étaient sans doute en bataille. Il se dégageait d'elle une sensualité qui avait donné à Tony quelques idées malsaines. Même après leur rupture elle continuait toujours d'alimenter ses fantasmes, d'ailleurs, dès le début elle en avait été l'objet.

Tout avait commencer par une promesse complètement conne à un professeur et ami, de l'institue des hautes technologies de New-York. Il devait sûrement être putain de défoncé lorsqu'il avait donner sa parole de le remplacer pour quelques cours car il avait plusieurs empêchements. Steve et les autres l'avaient chambré pendant une bonne semaine, franchement, il n'en avait rien à foutre de la réussite scolaire des gamins surdoués. Et puis il était rentré dans un amphithéâtre un lundi matin à 9 heure et avait trouvé plusieurs dizaines de dossiers sur le bureau, ainsi qu'une note qui l'informait qu'il s'agissait des projets des étudiants. Il s'était assis sur le bureau, et avait commencé à raconter un ramassis de conneries sur sa vie aux étudiants. Alors que tous buvaient ses paroles comme s'il était dieu, une jeune femme au premier rang se leva, rangea ses affaires rageusement dans son sac à main et quitta la salle en claquant la porte, sans avoir oublier de jeter un regard lourd de reproches à ce pseudo professeur. Son attitude étonna beaucoup Tony, elle avait l'air de se foutre complètement de ce qu'il racontait. Pourtant, toutes les nanas bien roulées adoraient qu'il raconte sa vie ? Le milliardaire avait observer sa démarche gracieuse, ses hanches effectuaient un léger balancement de gauche à droite à la fois affreusement ostentatoire mais qui restait discret. Tony l'avait déshabillée du regard sans aucune gêne.

Le soir même, il étudia les projets des élèves et un seul avait retenu son attention, celui d'une certaine Abbygail Evans. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour pirater le réseau de l'université. La fille qui avait furieusement quitter son cours le matin même était donc cette Abbygail ? Intéressant. Il décida de l'invitée à dîner le lendemain. Elle avait été réticente mais avait fini par répondre positivement. Après tout, elle ne lui avait jamais parler mais puisqu'il voulait parler de son projet où était le mal ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait été naïve, Tony n'avait jamais sorti le grand jeu simplement pour parler travail.

Abby n'avait rien vu venir et elle s'était laissée séduire par Tony et son charisme. Il l'a fascinée, comme un aimant, elle voulait s'approcher de lui pour le pouvoir l'observer d'encore plus près. Il l'avait prise dans sa toile dès le premier soir cependant, il avait attendu le second rendez-vous pour lui faire voir le septième ciel. Cette fois, ce fut à Tony d'être envoûté par le corps de la jeune femme, il la voyait nue devant lui et il traçait les courbes de son corps du doigt.

Elle vint se serrée contre lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire avant de lui enlever sa chemise. De ses doigts fins, elle explora chaque parcelle de sa peau, redessinant les contours de ses muscles avec douceur, faisant monter la chaleur dans la pièce. Elle regarda Tony avec ses yeux de chat avant de déboutonner son pantalon lentement puis, il le retira lui même. Elle le poussa vers le lit, il se laissa docilement faire, il était clairement dominé. Elle se positionna au dessus de lui et s'empara sauvagement de ses lèvres. Tony enserra sa taille fine pour la sentir encore plus contre lui. Elle lui murmura mille et unes chose plus sensuelles à chaque fois. Elle le voulait lui, il l'avait séduite en deux rendez-vous, plus de marche arrière elle le désirait profondément.

Tony inversa les rôles en les faisant roulés pour prendre la position du dominant. _Je vais te faire hurler mon nom Abby_,a murmura-t-il avec passion en lui mordillant le cou.

Le super-héros sorti de ses souvenir au moment où il senti son érection devenir douloureuse, il prit une douche pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il préférait encore se réconforter seul plutôt que de retourné voir une des filles qui n'attendaient que lui. Lui ? Non, en réalité c'était son portefeuille qui attirait ces nanas.

Si il avait eu les couilles, il serait sûrement allait la voir pour demander pardon. Tony releva la tête et jura, voilà l'idée ! Peut être qu'Abby accepterait de le pardonné, comme à chaque fois ? Il suffirait qu'il lui offre une bouquet et un bijoux ! Qu'il l'appelle et la séduise. Alors là, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps et tout serait comme avant. Mais... si Abby avait tracé un trait sur lui de son côté ? Que ferait-il lorsqu'elle ouvrirait la porte et qu'un autre homme se tiendrait à son bras ? Dans ses rêves il aurait mit K.O l'incompétent et aurait prouvé son amour à Abby. Mais la vie n'était pas un rêve, sinon il ne serait pas seul et saoul en permanence. Il serait encore en couple et il se baladerait en pleine nuit avec elle, un bras autour de sa taille et ils pourraient faire les cons. Car si Abby était tellement au dessus des autres, c'était aussi par sa simplicité dans sa vision de son couple, elle ne voulait pas que Tony soit parfait, elle le voulait comme il était. Même Pepper avait voulu le transformé ! D'ailleurs, Pepper et Natasha lui en avait beaucoup voulu, Abby avait gagner leur amitié et après la rupture elles en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Tony.

Tony sorti de la douche et inspira un grand coup, il était perdu, il allait agir sur un coup de tête. Le génie estimait ses chances des réussites à 15 %. Il s'habilla convenablement et prit un blouson en cuir en claquant la porte de ses appartements pour signifier aux autres qu'il partait. Il sauta dans son cabriolet hors de prix et enfila ses lunettes de soleil avant de démarrer. L'attendre à son boulot semblait une bonne idée, c'était... comment disent les nanas déjà ? Ah ouais,_ romantique_. Les chromosomes XX aiment les trucs romantique c'est certains, c'est le seul moyen de les calmées quand elles n'ont pas ce qu'elles veulent !

Tony trouva une place pas loin de la porte de l'immense building et fit un rapide check de sa tenue.

Blouson en cuir de beau gosse,_ check_.

Lunettes de soleil achetées à un prix qu'il vaut mieux taire, _check._

Coupe de cheveux et rasage un peu négligé,_ check._

Bouquet de roses roses, _check._

Haleine_, check._

Capotes_, check._

C'est confiant que Tony se dirigea vers le banc parallèle à l'immense porte de verre, il croisa les jambes pour se donner un style décontracté. Il l'a vit sortir d'un pas lent, son grand café aromatisé au caramel dans la main, elle avait eu une journée à la con, Tony reconnaissait cette expression de contrariété sur son joli visage. Il se leva détendu de son banc de pierre tagué et baissa un peu ses lunettes sur son nez pour adopté une attitude de tombeur. Il avançait sûrement mais pourtant il sentait sont coeur bondir à chacun de ses pas sur le bitume, l'air lui semblait brûlant et chaque centimètre gagné vers Abby était incroyablement dur à parcourir.

-Abby ? L'importuna-t-il avec un petit sourire, son gigantesque bouquet en avant.

Abby se retourna et sa main se contracta contre son thermos de café, elle souffla et fronça les sourcils. Elle était prise au dépourvu, comment devait-elle accueillir Tony ? Il l'avait brisé et maintenant il revenait comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Non, elle ne serait pas faible et elle allait lui montrer -à contre coeur- ce qu'elle en faisait du grand Anthony Stark. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma rapidement, rien ne servait de l'insulté. Subitement elle leva sa main libre et asséna la plus grande claque de sa vie avant de le fixé les yeux pleins de tristesse.

_- Pourquoi t'as fait ça !? Questionna-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes._

Abby ne répondit pas, elle ne répondait jamais quand elle ne voulait pas blessé Tony. Elle était jeune mais étonnement mûre, à 22 ans elle était créatrice de nouveaux produits dans une multinationale qui fabriquait des voitures dernière génération qui pourraient faire bien plus que transporter des personnes. Il rattrapa et lui agrippa doucement le bras pour qu'elle se retourne.

_- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Demanda-t-il les yeux pareils à ceux des chiots._

_- ... Ce que tu as fait ? Répondit-elle avec beaucoup de mal. Et bien je vais te le dire ce que tu as fait, toi, Anthony. Pendant que moi je faisais tout pour essayer de te rendre heureux, tu m'as trompée ! Tu m'as menti et tu m'as laisser entrevoir la possibilité que certaines choses se passe entre nous alors que j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi et que je rêvais que peut-être un jour nous soyons plus qu'un simple couple. Pendant que tu te saoulais et que tu passais tout ton temps dans ton atelier je faisais des efforts que tu ne remarquais même pas et quand tu venais vers moi le soir tu n'avais pas un mot agréable ! Je... je ne veux pas te répéter ce que tu sais déjà. Maintenant, laisse moi tranquille s'il te plaît, trouve toi une autre pigeonne. Et, offre les roses à Pepper, elle égaierons sans doute une poubelle._ Puis, elle s'en alla en faisant claquer ses hauts talons sur le sol dur, laissant Tony là, seul avec des roses qui n'avait soudainement plus le même parfum.

Abby passa une main dans ses cheveux pour défaire son chignon et essuya ses larmes dont Tony était encore la cause. Elle le détestait, il l'avait tellement blessée ! Elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ! Pourtant, une partie d'elle voulait se retourner et hurler son amour à son Tony, comme dans les vieux films romantiques qui passaient le dimanche après-midi quand elle était petite. Parfois elle en avait montré à Tony, pour lui apprendre à être romantique , disait-elle. En réalité, elle voulait qu'un jour Tony la porte sur le lit comme une princesse et lui murmurer des petits mots d'amour, et non ceux peu flatteurs et dénués de sentiments. Des sentiments ? Est-ce que Tony savait seulement ce que c'était ? Car oui, si Abby s'était rendue compte d'une chose, c'était bien que Tony Stark ne connaissait rien à l'amour. Le vrai amour, le sexe ne compte pas. Et ça Tony ne savait pas faire : exprimer son intérêt pour sa petite amie sans forcement parler sexe ! Tony était peut-être incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui même ?

_- Tu ne m'as jamais aimer de toute façon ! Hurla Tony pour la faire réagir. Tu te poses en victimes mais tu m'as aussi fait du mal ! T'en voulais qu'à mon argent , comme toutes les autres salopes !_ On aurait dit un homme ivre qui allait tomber dans le caniveau d'un moment à l'autre.

Abby se retourna doucement alors que les curieux avaient commencer à les observés. Au risque de passé pour une folle furieuse, la jeune femme retourna d'un pas décidé vers Tony. Elle le pointa de son index et commença à tapoter sur son réacteur. Étrangement, la sensation de cette oeuvre de Tony contre son doigt lui procurait du bien-être, elle se sentait protégée. Cette même sensation qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait nue à côté de Tony et qu'il l'a serrée contre lui.

_- Tu n'est qu'un narcissique qui joue avec le coeur des femmes jusqu'à les brisés ! Tu espérais qu'en revenant avec des fleurs et ta panoplie de tombeur je vais revenir vers toi alors que tu t'es foutu de moi pendant toute notre relation ! Je doute même qu'un jour tu ais pu avoir le moindre petit sentiment pour moi !_

Tony paniqua , elle avait raison et il le savait , il ne voulait pas la revoir partir... Il se pencha vers elle pour pouvoir lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille.

_- Tu te souviens quand je faisais ça ? Dit-il en l'embrassant en dessous de l'oreille, à la base de la mâchoire._

_- Arrêtes ça tout de suite Tony ! En plus j'ai... j'ai un fiançai maintenant ! Menti-t-elle après avoir frissonner._

-_ Et toi arrêtes tes conneries, je sais que tu as pas de fiançai et si s'était le cas Jar..._

_- Tu m'as fait espionnée ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! cria-t-elle en lâchant son sac à main pour pouvoir frapper Tony à nouveau._

_- Par ce que je voulais savoir si tu allais bien et si..._

_- Si je t'avais remplacé ? Comme si j'allais attendre que TU te pointes devant mon bureau pour vivre ! Se déchaîna Abby en frappant le torse de Tony de petits coups qui ne lui faisait pas grand mal._

Une vitre se brisa en haut du building et un hurlement strident attaqua les tympans des deux protagonistes. Quelques secondes plus tard, dans un bruit étrange d'os qui se brisent et d'un objet tombé de haut sur le béton, Annabeth Clark, la secrétaire personnelle du grand patron gisait sur le bitume.

Tony prit Abby contre lui et cacha ses yeux terrifiés. Il n'arrivait pas lui même à décrocher son regard du cadavre désarticulé qui venait de tomber à peut-être moins de deux mètres d'eux. Le sang était partout, quelques goûtes les avaient salis lui et Abby... même tremblante et couverte de sang, Tony la trouvée belle et l'aurait bien fait sienne immédiatement.

_- Abby, ne regarde pas je t'en prie, lui murmura-t-il en l'emmenant aussi loin que possible du cadavre._

Il l'assit près sur le banc le plus éloigné possible et lui mit le bouquet de roses dans les mains. Ce spectacle était terrorisant pour elle sans doute... elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à une mort aussi radicale, depuis New-York et l'invasion extraterrestre, Tony avait prit l'habitude de voir des cadavres. Mais Abby, si jeune et si douce... s'était sa poupée, bien sûr, il savait que lorsqu'elle aurait recouvrés ses esprits, elle le repousserait. Pour le moment Tony voulait juste l'emmenée avec lui, loin de ce tableau digne des plus mauvais films...

Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras en se sentant se perdre un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il respirait son odeur, il n'avait jamais été romantique mais cette odeur qui émanée des longs cheveux d'Abby aurait pu le pousser à faire n'importe quoi. Il repensa au paroles qu'elle lui avait envoyer quelques instant avant ça. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de rendre cet chose appelé _amour_ à Abby. Il n'avait pas su s'occuper de cet objet précieux qu'était son coeur et qu'elle avait mit entre ses mains, en lui faisant confiance.  
_"Tu m'as brisé le coeur Tony, c'est fini, à cause de toi je n'aimerais plus jamais. Je ne t'aimerais plus jamais."_ voilà ce qu'elle avait dit avant de se barrée.

**(oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo) **

**Voilà, pas déçues j'espère ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de "sexe" dans ce chapitre mais comme c'est ma première histoire de ce genre c'est tout nouveau pour moi et j'aimerais y allez petit à petit 3 .**

**Bisous et dites moi si vous le trouvez court je voudrais faire plus long la prochaine fois :3 !**


End file.
